movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Animal Patrol Team Met Object Mayhem
Animal Patrol Team met Object Mayhem is a MB5 Animal Patrol + Object Show movie that is released in May 20, 2019. Summary Nicktoons + Ultratoons, that's a great way. The Animal Patrol Team has met Object Mayhem so they join for the Circus. Plot The Animal Patrol Team are in the Angry Birds Land as they wave Goodbye to the Mini Force as they going. In his nightmare, Audryck the moth duckling was looking for his friends as he saw Carlito the Cricket Cheetah Cub. But, he putting some straw on his beak but he was hungry as Carlie McGill the cockroach fennec fox just actually push him away. Audryck fell down by himself, then he saw Eva the fly cavalier king Charles spaniel, Kendryck the wingless dragonfly and Danjhely the firefly dingo. But Audryck was too old by looking in the mirror as Carlito wake him up, he was doing his homework as Carlito grabs him as he take him to his favorite birthday surprise gift, A Miami Flordia. Carlie McGill and Eva has a surprise for him, Is a Town and Audryck saw Danjhely as Staute of Liberty and Kendryck as a Brooklyn Bridge but he's a Triboro Bridge. Audryck saw many streets and towns and of course our home, Yardley. Audryck was a brave duckling as his friends watching him at the Lookout. Poor Audryck was crying, but he was doing a great crafter. Eva and Danjhely gives Audryck a cupcake for his birthday. He blow out the candle, but Deo and his friends are surprise them after they pop out from the Giant Present. Kiwi was really crazy, but she vomit the frosting. Danjhely kicked them out away, but she ask Audryck so he can work together with his pack even Deo. In the Apartment doing a crazy party, Volt fights his friends like a pillow fight, but Max caught him. In the Ocean, Audryck and his pack are having a plan to find the Miniforce even Deo and his Friends are in the Party Swan Boat. In the Town, Audryck tells his friends to get back to the land as our plan. In the Casino, Audryck and his friends are arrived in the Roof. Audryck and Carlito are watching the King of Versaillies, but it's the Cubes because they are like smoke with the Miniforce. Audryck's Team's friends are in the power room to cut the power. While Audryck and his friends are trying to get our plan to caught the Miniforce, they accidentally fall into the casino. Cast Jesse Eisenberg as Audryck the moth duckling Bill Hader '''as Carlito the cricket cheetah cub '''Jack Black and Kendryck the wingless dragonfly cat Sandra Bullock as Danjhely the firefly dingo Mona Marshall as Eva the fly cavalier king Charles spaniel Amandla Stenberg '''as Carlie McGill the cockroach fennec fox '''Katie Homles '''as StrawBunny '''Jessica Barden '''as Lulu Night-Lighter the Villain Wolf Lulu's Guards Deo (LOS) Cologne (LOS) Kiwi (LOS) Lettuce (LOS) Cash Bubba Fudge Stained Glass Martini Canon Ball Steak Television (OO) Sugar Cube and Spice Cube (NTT) '''Miniforce Members: Volt Sammy Lucy Max Object Mayhem Cast: Caluclator Mirror Donut Gun Camera Phone Lego Sharpener Burrito Bouncy Ball Notebook Jigsaw Button Cupcake Dice Ice Cream Mailbox Toast Tune Lollipop Recommended Characters: Flower Pot Headphones Lantern Ribbon Cup Dollar Joshua Credit Card Pizza Biscuit Inanimate Radio Cactus Songs\Soundtrack Cheetah Girls - Shake Your Tailfeather ENGLISH COVER ║ Shinitagari (A Wanna-Die) (死にたがり) ║ Shellah (In the Freesmart Van) Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien - Edith Piaf Evacuate The Dancefloor - Cascada Firework - Katy Perry Afro Circus/I Like To Move It: Music Video Trivia * The movie is based on Madagascar 3: Eruope's Most Wanted. * Lulu is a villain appears in the Object Show + MB5 Animal Patrol Movie. * The Animal Partol Team are from Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol by Nickelodeon (again). * This is the 2nd Object Show Movie that the Animal Patrol appears. * This Freesmart Van appears in BFDIA. * Recommended Characters appear in this movie. * This Object show also has Nickeloodeon Movies. * Object Mayhem is a 6th Object Show. Studios Studios3.png Spin Master Entertainment Ultratoons Entertainment Category:Movies Category:2019 films Category:Febuary 2019 Relases Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:May 2019 Releases Category:Object Show Movies Category:Kids Movies Category:Animated movies Category:Parody Movies Category:Kids & Family Category:Paramount Animation Category:February 2019 Releases